Thats my Boss!
by CharlieisHOT
Summary: What happens when Charlie makes the mistake of saying something stupid infront of someone who could fire her? Will she be able to make it up to her? And what if she falls for her? Will she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

'Wow they seriously weren't kidding… this is a small town' Joey thought as she headed to the Surf Club for a drink before starting her new job tomorrow.

Charlie, Leah, Roman, Jack, Martha, Tony, and Rachel were all enjoying a quiet drink at the Surf Club celebrating Rachel and Tony's good news.

"Another baby brother or sister, I can't wait!" Jack exclaimed happily as everyone else smiled.

"Congratulations again you two, we are all so excited, I will go get us another round" Charlie said as she got up to go to the bar. Whilst walking towards the bar she couldn't help but noticed the new women sitting at the bar sipping on a glass of white wine. 'Wow she is… wow… wait where did that come from?' shaking her head she stood at the bar and waited for Alf to finish with his other customers so she could get their drinks.

Joey looked up from her drink and was left speechless at the site that greeted her eyes. 'Who is she?' she thought as she looked the stunning brunette up and down, noticing her long, tanned and perfectly toned legs and the way her dress clung to her in all the right places showing off her flat stomach and her amazing… curves. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but think this town wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you a visitor or have you moved to this exciting little town?" the stunning brunette asked her. It took Joey awhile to find her voice as she was too busy thinking the brunette had an amazing voice.

"Um… sorry… yeah I have moved to this little town…"

"Well I'm Charlie" The brunette replied extending her hand.

"Joey" I replied as I shook her hand. Looking into Charlie's blue eyes she couldn't help but be transfixed, her eyes were a story waiting to be read. Joey could tell that it wasn't a very happy story but a sad and dark story. But for some reason she wanted to know the story and everything there was to know about Charlie. She could tell however that there was a wall around Charlie and that she wasn't an open person to people she didn't trust or truly care about.

Charlie was mesmerized by the brown eyes staring back at her. 'She is just as guarded as me. I can see it in her eyes' she thought.

"Same round Charlie?" Alf asked breaking the spell Charlie was under.

"Yes please Alf" I replied then turned back to Joey.

"Would you like to join my friends and me? You know meet some of the locals since you live here now…" I asked nervously 'why am I nervous?' I thought 'there is just something about her…'

"I would love to thank you" she heard Joey reply and instantly smiled. She felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw the shy smile Joey returned to her 'what a cute smile' I thought 'what just made me think that? I'm straight… I'm not into girls… am I?'

"Here you go love" Alf said, rescuing her from her confusing thoughts.

"Thanks Alf, oh Alf this is Joey, Joey this is Alf"

"Nice to meet you Joey and welcome to the Bay"

"Thank you Alf and nice to meet you too"

"What's taking you so long Charlie, we are dying of thirst over here" Jack called out.

"Coming you alcoholics" I called back with a small laugh then turned back to Joey to make sure she was coming too.

'This should be interesting' I thought as I stood to follow Charlie to here group of friends.

"Everyone this is Joey, she has just moved here. Joey this is Leah, her partner Roman, Jack and his wife Martha and Jack's dad Tony and his wife Rachel" I heard Charlie say as I looked at the faces of the people she introduced.

"Hey Joey" everyone chorused

"Hey nice to meet you all" I nervously replied as I sat down next to Rachel, opposite Charlie.

"What brings you to the Bay Joey?" Leah asked with a curious but interested look on her face.

"Well it definitely wasn't the excitement of this town, although I must say the scenery is amazing. I came here for work" I replied

"Yeah not much in terms of things to do but as for excitement, a lot happens around here" Martha replied and everyone nodded in agreement as they chuckled to themselves.

"Just ask Colleen" Roman replied

"Colleen?" I asked confused but amused at the group of people around me.

"Gossip queen of the town" Tony answered

"Oh ok… so what does everyone do?" I asked curiously

"Well I help out around here with my granddad, which is Alf, Tony is the personal trainer in the gym, Rachel is a doctor, Roman and Leah own the diner and are the cooks there, and Jack and Charlie are the Senior Constables here." Martha answered for everyone. It was clear she was proud of her husband and friends. I looked at Charlie 'Senior Constable huh… this town is going to be very interesting…' I thought to myself.

"That reminds me," Leah said, "Are you two excited about meeting your new boss tomorrow?"

"Nervous more like," Jack replied, "I heard she was tough and didn't let people get close… rather cold and antisocial apparently." At this I couldn't help but grow tense and uncomfortable '… cold and antisocial?' I thought with a frown.

"Nothing wrong with that" Charlie answered as everyone tried to hide their smiles to Charlie's answer. No-one noticed Joey's reaction to the conversation they were having.

"It is actually an amazing feat for her to have gotten to sergeant so quickly, I mean from what I know she is only 28, although you have to wonder how she managed to get that high up so quickly…" Charlie trailed off. My frown grew 'what is she implying?' I thought.

"What are you implying Charlie?" Rachel voiced Joey's thoughts.

"Well maybe she… I don't know… slept her way to the top… I mean it isn't unheard of…" Charlie said quietly. Joey looked at all the faces around her and could tell they were all deep in thought. 'Seriously?! How could they actually think that?' I thought

"It was nice meeting you guys but I think I'm going to go. I have an early start tomorrow, have a good night." I said quietly as I got up still fuming about what was said.

"Nice to meet you too" everyone replied still oblivious to her reaction.

Charlie and Jack walked nervously into work the next morning to start their shift and meet their new boss.

"Man she is smoking hot!" Angelo exclaimed when he saw them. Charlie glared at him while Jack held back a laugh

"Careful Rosetta your girlfriend might get jealous!" Jack said struggling to hold back his laugh after seeing the look on Charlie's face.

"Of course you are so much hotter babe" Angelo quickly said to the glaring Charlie. "Morning again Sergeant" Angelo said as Charlie and Jack turned around to see their new boss standing there with an unimpressed look on her face. Their jaws dropped slightly and they looked worriedly at each other. 'Oh shit! This is not good!' I thought as I stared at my new boss.

"By the way… no I did not sleep my way to the top," An angry voice said interrupting the stunned silence that had filled the room…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews and advice! I could use all the advice I can get. I have never written a story before and only just scraped through English at high school! **

"Morning everyone" Watson said happily as she walked through the door not noticing the tension in the room.

"Morning Watson, just on time I see" Joey replied casually, the angry look on her face vanishing.

"Never am late Collins" Watson answered with a smile. 'Do they know each other' I couldn't help but think with the way they just interacted.

"Ok Rosetta, Watson you can go out on patrol. Holden, Buckton you two are on desk duty. Make sure you finish your growing pile of reports. I do not want anyone being behind on their paperwork. It shows poor policing skills." Joey said as she headed to your office. I watched Watson and Angelo walk outside arguing over who gets to drive. I then looked over at Jack who stared back with a guilty look on his face.

"Guess we better get to work on our paperwork" he said before walking to his desk.

"I will be right back. I want to apologize first." I reply. I take a deep breath to compose myself before knocking on Joey's office door.

"Come in"

"Sorry to bother you Sergeant Collins but I just want to apologize for last night. I had no right to say what I did."

"That's fine. Just keep your opinions to yourself next time."

"Sorry again boss, I will go get started on my paperwork anyway."

"Actually I could use your help if you don't mind? I was just looking over a case file and noticed you were the head investigator. I would like you to inform me of everything you know first hand."

"Sure thing, well that is if it won't reflect poorly on my policing skills if I put off my paperwork for awhile longer?" I reply with a smile hoping to get one back just to make sure there are no hard feelings. 'Why do I care if there is? It has never bothered me before… it's just because she is my boss… yeah that is why…'

"From what I have heard you are an exceptional cop so I don't think putting your paperwork off for a little longer will damage your reputation. Just make sure it gets done soon though." She replies with a genuine smile.

"So what would you like to know about the case? I'm guessing this is the Cruze case?" I ask as I take a seat opposite her.

"That is the one. Anything you can tell me. It looks set to be a huge case so I would like to hear everything you know, suspect or feel about this case."

"Ok boss. A couple of weeks ago a witness, Aden Jeffries, saw Cruze and an unknown white male make, what looked like, a drug deal down by the wharf. However he was not close enough to see what was exchanged. Aden works with Cruze on one of the fishing trawlers and commented on his bad attitude and erratic behaviour. He has also seen a bag of white powder in an unzipped pocket of Cruze's bag whilst on board the trawler. He did not get the chance to look closer as he was interrupted. A couple days later I came across a couple of large packets hidden down by the wharf while investigating a suspected break-in in one of the sheds down there. Test results came back positive for cocaine. There was one print located on a strip of tape but no match was found. There have also been a number of armed robberies in the area with traces of cocaine left at the scene. There were three offenders involved in each robbery. I believe Cruze is operating a drug trafficking operation out of the Bay but cannot afford his growing cocaine addiction, or he and his two accomplices are bored in a small town like this. There is no concrete proof of this though, only my suspicion. It does all add up though. One of the offenders fit Cruze's height and build and the cocaine could have easily been his."

"Is there any proof the other two could be involved in the drug trafficking?"

"Only that they have taken part in the robberies with Cruze and the traces of cocaine could be from either three of them. We were lucky and got a print at one of the robberies. Was not a match to the one on the tape though and no match to anyone in the system."

"Ok. How do you suppose they are getting the drugs into the Bay and them selling them off without raising suspicion?"

"Could be a number of ways. Delivered to them or they pick it up. My guess is it is coming in by boat or Cruze picks it up somewhere when on is occasional week long hauls. No idea how they have managed to sell it off without raising suspicion though. Maybe it has just recently started."

"Why do you believe it is coming in by boat?"

"Because it was hidden by the wharf and there was the suspected deal down there as well."

"Have you got the drug squad involved?"

"Said they need concrete proof before they can get involved."

"Did Aden give a description of the male 'buying the drugs'?"

"Yes, average height, short brown hair, solid build but more on fat than muscle. Thinks he may have had a short beard but, as I said, was not close enough to be sure."

"Have you seen anyone matching that description and have you questioned Cruze?"

"He denies that it had anything to do with drugs. Said he was just meeting up with a mate. A lot of people could fit that description but now that I think about it there is one guy. Works part time at the Bait shop for Alf, don't know his name though."

"Good lets go talk to him. That is if you don't mind me getting involved in your case?" 'With that look on your face I don't think I have a say in the matter… she does look hot in uniform and that 'I'm the boss you do as I say' look is so sexy… wait what? Sexy? Hot?'

"Um yeah sure thing boss." I reply quietly while still wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Surely I don't have a crush on my boss. She is a female. I like males…

"Good let's go then Senior Constable" Joey says interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok boss"

"Please call me Sergeant or Collins I don't like being called boss" she says with a smile.

"Ok Sergeant lets go. I'll drive, you know because I know the way around" I say as I walk out the door. I tell Jack what is going on and am out the door and in the driver's seat before she can argue with the driving arrangements. As we walk into the Bait Shop I see the unknown male behind the counter.

"That's him behind the counter" I tell Joey who looks over. When she makes contact with the male I see her face go pale, her jaw drop slightly and her brown eyes glaze over.

"What is wrong Sergeant?" I ask worriedly as the male looks up and spots us.

"Hello Joey. Good to see you again. It really has been far too long." He says with an evil grin…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You are off the case Sergeant!"

"Why? What right do you have to kick me off the case?"

"On of the suspected accomplices is your brother!"

"What so because his last name is Collins he has to be my brother?"

"And the fact he has the same brown hair, brown eyes, same nose and same cheek bones"

"Wow how observant of you Senior Constable" Joey sarcastically replies as Charlie blushes. 'She is really cute when she blushes… but what was up with her noticing how similar Brett and I are… does she like me?' Joey thought

"It is my job to be observant. I take my job seriously"

'Ok so she doesn't like me' Joey thought sadly

"He isn't my brother… ok sure technically he is my brother, twin brother to be exact, but to me he isn't. As far as I'm concerned I have no family. I haven't seen them anyone other than my cousin for 10 years. It won't cloud my judgement, I just want justice. Besides I am the boss, what I say goes"

"Fine but any sign of trouble and I will go to the Inspector and get you kicked off my case!"

"Ok"

"So… what happened with your family anyway?" Charlie cautiously asks Joey as they pull up to the police station.

"None of your business just make sure you get your paperwork done" Joey says as she steps out of the car and walks towards the front door. Charlie stays seated in the car with a confused look on her face.

"How is the paperwork going Holden?" Joey asks as she sees Jack still at his desk having made a huge dent in his paperwork.

"Should be finished soon boss"

"Please call me anything but boss, Holden"

"Only if you call me Jack, in a small station like this we are all on first name basis, unless on official business of course" Jack replied as Charlie walked through the front door still wearing a slightly confused look on her face.

"Everything ok Charlie or is Angelo being Angelo again? Still don't understand you two" Jack casually asked when he noticed the confused look on his partners face. Charlie looked at Joey and saw the curious look on her face before turning back to Jack.

"Um nah nothing to do with Angelo, don't understand us either to be honest…"

"Paperwork you two or maybe you can take your lunch break now if you want Jack?" Joey said steering the conversation away from the talk of Charlie and Angelo.

"Thanks… Joey?"

"Joey is fine" Joey answered with a smile then walked into her office, closing the door behind her. Sitting at her desk she finally allowed herself to reflect on what has happened so far today. The case seems to be taking more shape each minute, her twin brother is living in the same town as her and memories of her past keep flashing before her eyes.

"Damn it! I thought I had gotten over it!" Joey says, frustrated at herself. An hour later Joey walked out of her office to tell Charlie to go on her lunch break when Ruby walked through the front door.

"Hey mum you want to go to lunch with me or are you too busy?" Ruby asked Charlie when she spotted her hunched over her desk amoung a pile of paperwork. 'She has a daughter?' Joey thought as she looked at the scene in front of her. 'She looks 15 or 16… Charlie is my age, so that means she was what 12 or 13… wow…'

"Hey Rubes, um yeah I will have to go ask the Sergeant if it is ok first" Charlie replied as she looked up from her paperwork for the first time since getting back. She spotted Joey standing at the door looking back and forth between her and Ruby. 'Why is she looking between us like that?' Charlie thought.

"Um hey Sergeant… is it ok if I take my lunch break now?"

"Oh um yeah I was just coming out to tell you to go to lunch."

"Thanks. I'll try to be quick so I can get back to my paperwork."

"Mum you will need a week to finish your paperwork. You are hopeless at keeping up with all that." Ruby said as she tried but failed to hold in her giggles.

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed as she blushed. 'She did not just say that and in front of Joey… she is going to think I am lazy and hopeless!' Charlie thought to herself.

"Haha sorry Charlz you aren't quite that bad…" Ruby replied with a smirk. Joey watched on in amusement wishing that she had had that relationship with her mum when she was a teenager. Joey looked over at Charlie noticing she was still blushing. 'Blushing really does suit her… makes her look so hot… ok stop checking out your colleague… your STRAIGHT colleague… you have no chance so stop looking!'

"Um sorry for that… I will skip lunch and do my paperwork if you want?" Charlie said shyly.

"No that's fine… besides it's only the start of the week…" Joey answered with a smile making Charlie blush again and glare at Ruby as Ruby burst out laughing.

'Charlie has a funny boss… what is up with Charlie blushing… something is going on…' Ruby thought as she looked between the two.

"Um I'm Joey by the way" Joey said as she extended her hand out to Ruby.

"Ruby" Ruby replied as she shook Joey's hand and smiled.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Joey or are you busy?" Ruby asked.

"Oh that's fine Ruby, I don't want to intrude on a family lunch."

"You won't be, besides it would be nice to get to know Charlie's boss a little better."

"Um if it is ok with Jack to look after the place and if it is ok with Charlie for me to come along then I guess it will be ok…"

"I can look after the place" Jack said finally paying attention to the group in front of him.

"Charlie?" Ruby said as she turned to look at Charlie with a hopeful look on her face.

"… Sure…" Charlie answered hesitantly 'Me, Joey and Ruby having lunch together… why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?' Charlie thought as she looked nervously between Joey and Ruby. 'I really do hope Ruby and Joey get along…'

"Awesome! Lets go to the Diner then" Ruby said as she walked out the door.

"Sorry she can be too much at times and a complete smart ass so don't be afraid to put her back in place" Charlie said to Joey as they headed towards the door and Charlie's car.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She seems like a good kid and a sense of humour has never hurt anyone." Joey said with a smile.

"Hey Leah" Charlie said as they entered the Diner.

"Hey Charlie, Ruby and Joey? You are the new Sergeant in town? I am so sorry about last night" Leah said quickly with a sorry look on her face.

"It's fine Leah don't worry about it, honestly. But just so you know I got this far with hard work, dedication and being good at my job." Joey replied hoping to stop any rumours or doubts about her abilities as a Sergeant and cop.

"Of course. Sorry again. What can I get you three anyway?" Leah changed the subject quickly not wanting to say anything stupid.

"Um just the usual for Ruby and I" Charlie answered then looked at Joey.

"Um what is good here?" Joey asked not having any idea what was on the menu.

"Anything is good here. The chicken salad is good… so is the lasagne…" Charlie replied.

"Ooooh can I have lasagne and chips please Leah?" Joey asked with a grin. Everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"What would you like to drink?" Leah asked.

"Chocolate thick shake please" Joey answered.

"Sure thing I will bring them over to you shortly." Leah answered as she walked into the kitchen with their order.

"Are you sure you are an adult Joey?" Ruby asked with an amused look.

"Um I am positive… why?"

"I have never seen an adult get so excited over an order before"

"Sorry it is one of my favourite foods" Joey replied with a blush creeping up her face. They sat down at one of the booths with Ruby and Joey on one side and Charlie on the other facing the door.

"So… how old are you Ruby?" Joey asked trying to make conversation.

"15, almost 16… can't wait!" Ruby answered with a small smile and a dreamy look.

"Don't go getting any ideas just because you will be 16 Rubes" Charlie said with a stern look.

"Geez not everything is about sex Charlie!" Ruby shot back to a mortified Charlie.

"I never said it was Ruby"

"Yeah well it is all you use Angelo for. You don't even like the guy!"

"Here are your drinks, your food won't be much longer" Leah said as she handed their drinks to them and giving Charlie a sympathetic look having caught the end of the conversation.

"Thank you Leah" Charlie said for more than just the drinks.

"Haha no problem Charlie. I always have to save you." Leah answered before walking away to take more orders. The two people who just walked through the door caught Charlie's attention.

"Joey looked who just walked in." Without taking her eyes off the pair. Joey followed her gaze and saw who had caught Charlie's attention.

"Didn't know each other well huh" Joey said while Ruby sat confused but knew by now not to ask any questions. 'They are both as bad as each other… workaholics who don't have a social life' Ruby thought as she took a drink of her milkshake.

"I think he may have down played how well they knew each other" Charlie replied as Angelo and Watson walked through the door to get their takeaway lunch. Angelo glanced at Robbo and Brett quickly before looking away and walking to Charlie and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How the hell did that gay fag manage to bag himself the hottest chick in town?" Robbo asked Brett who was glaring at Joey.

"Wonder if Hugo knows" Brett said laughing

"That homo slept with her too although from what Angelo said it might have been rape"

"Hugo and Angelo deserve each other! Guy on guy action is wrong and my sister being gay is wrong too!" Brett answered with a snarl before walking out of the Diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlie was now seated back at her desk working away at her paperwork and thinking about her big case. 'I swear I saw Angelo glance at Collins and Cruze like he knew them… but he isn't involved with the case and the description of the third accomplice doesn't match him…'

"Hey Charlie, thanks again for lunch. Ruby is a laugh in a half and it was good getting to know you two." Joey said as she walked into the room and stood in front of Charlie's desk.

"Hey Joey, it was good getting to know you as well, even though you are a little kid." Charlie replied with a smile while trying to figure out when they became on first name basis. Since finding out they were colleagues they stopped using first names.

"Haha very funny Charlie, just don't forget I am your boss still so be careful what you say! Anyway can I please talk to you in my office?" Joey asked as she remembered why she came out in the first place.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie nervously asked as she sat down in front of Joey's desk.

"Yeah I just heard something at thing at the Diner which could have something to do with the case but I can't piece it together."

"I know what you mean. What did you hear?"

"Well I heard Brett say Hugo and Angelo but I didn't hear…" Joey trailed off when she notice Charlie become pale and tremble slightly.

"Are you ok?" Joey worriedly asked Charlie, confused as to why Charlie reacted this way.

"… sorry… Hugo and Angelo? Well I guess Hugo could fit the description of the third accomplice but he shouldn't be anywhere near Summer Bay…" Charlie trailed off quietly blinking back tears.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked again still looking worriedly at Charlie.

"Um yeah I'm fine. So you think Hugo and Angelo are involved some how?" Charlie quietly asked.

"You would have more of an idea than me. Do you believe they could be involved?"

"The description does fit Hugo but Angelo and Hugo never got along however that could just be a front. To be honest I wouldn't know."

"Ok well we need to find out but we cannot afford for Angelo to find out."

"So we organise surveillance? We do not have the man power for it and we can't get help because we don't have enough proof."

"We can do overtime or something. We can sort it all out"

"Ok but we need to be careful, these guys could get dangerous if we get too close."

"Ok I will try and figure a way for us to do this surveillance idea of yours but you should get onto your paperwork."

"Sure thing and if you need any help just ask."

"Thanks Charlie." Joey replied as Charlie stood up and walked towards the door. Just before she walked out she turned around and looked at Joey.

"Oh Joey, Ruby wanted to know if you would like to come round for dinner on Friday night." Charlie asked nervously 'please say yes' Charlie thought.

"That would be awesome, thank you." Joey answered with a smile.

"I better get to my paperwork. Remember to ask for help if you need it." Charlie said with a smile as she walked out the door and to her desk silently wishing Friday would hurry up and arrive.

Three hours later Jack looked over at Charlie and noticed her pile of paperwork had actually gone down.

"Wow Charlie you actually managed to get quite a bit done. Now that must be a miracle" Jack joked as Charlie leaned back in her chair to stretch.

"Very funny Jack, did you ever think about becoming a comedian?" Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Good one Buckton but you definitely need to work on your comebacks."

"I will have to get Ruby to help me out with them then."

"Now that one definitely is the master of comebacks"

"Who is the master of comebacks?" Angelo nosily asked as him and George walked through the door.

"We weren't talking to you Angelo so stop being so nosey and butting into other peoples conversations." Charlie angrily replied as Joey walked into the room. 'Ok some couple they are… they seem like they can't stand each other… well Charlie does anyway… maybe I might have a chance with her after all' Joey thought to herself as she silently watched on.

"Geez Charlie I was just asking no need to have a go."

"It was a conversation between Jack and I that had nothing to do with you. I am sick and tired of you butting into stuff that is none of your business!"

"What is your problem?!"

"Nothing…" Charlie trailed off as she realised that there were three other people in the room watching.

"Sorry guys, you didn't need to see or hear this." Charlie said ashamed with her behaviour.

"Ok so night shift should be here within the next half hour so you can all get ready to leave." Joey said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Thanks boss" Angelo quietly said as he wondered what the hell Charlie's problem was.

"And please call me anything but boss." Joey said as everyone started getting their gear sorted. Angelo and Jack headed to the lockers as Charlie got back to her paperwork trying to finish off one more before it was time to go. George walked up to Joey.

"Hey Jo, dinner at mine tonight?" George asked, catching Charlie's attention.

"Yeah sounds good. I will see you around 7ish?" Joey answered as Charlie sat listening and trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"Sounds good to me, see you then." George replied before heading to the lockers to get her gear.

"Charlie I think we can work this case out. I will talk to you about it in the morning ok?" Joey asked Charlie as Fitzy arrived to start his shift.

"Sure thing I will see you then. I better get ready to go. Have a good night Joey." Charlie said as she gave up on her paperwork and headed to the lockers.

"Hey Charlie, do you maybe want to go for a walk along the beach?" Angelo asked cautiously.

"Um yeah sure I need to talk to you" Charlie replied before grabbing her stuff and heading to her car after a quick goodbye to Jack and George.

"I will meet you at the beach then." Angelo said as Charlie got into her car.

"Ok" Charlie replied before pulling out of the station in her little blue car.

"Would you like a coffee?" Angelo asked as he pulled in next to Charlie outside the Diner.

"Yes please. I will meet you down on the beach." Charlie replied as she walked off down the track. Finding a private sport on the beach Charlie sat down and stared out at the sea thinking about her day at work and her confusing and complicated feelings towards her new boss.

"Here is your coffee babe." Angelo said as he reached Charlie and handed her her coffee.

"Thanks" Charlie replied still looking out at the sea.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Angelo asked Charlie as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Neither of them noticing a figure leaning on the fence watching them with jealousy raging through their body.

"I want to talk about us Angelo." Charlie answered as the figure turned around and walked away not realising what was about to happen…


End file.
